


He Cares

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angry Nightmare, Caring Error, Caring Nightmare, Crying Nightmare, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Mind Break, Missing Dust, Nightmare Cares, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Error, Protective Nightmare, Scared Nightmare, Torture, Verge Of Insanity, Violent Nightmare, Worried Cross, Worried Horror, Worried Killer, Worried Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Dust is missing once again and this time Nightmare is pissed. He pins his brother and Inky to find Dust before leaving and wrecking his room, making the others worry. They call someone to help calm the furious skeleton.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> ### This work was written by SkylerSkyhigh. I just edited it.
> 
> Sky:  
> I got inspired by Deko Dragons' work so I made this on the spot. Sorry if it is a bit off and has so many erratum but I couldn't edit it. Hope you like it!

The air was tense and silent in Nightmare's hangout. No one and nothing made a sound as magic, dangerous magic, gathered in the air. It was silent. Until a scream broke it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Nightmare slammed his phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He shook visibly, hands clenched into fists by his sides, his tentacles flaring wildly with barely contained **Fury.** And for a good reason.

He growled, anger curling inside his Soul so strong his magic began seeping out into his environment, changing it into a tense, blackened area. He gathered his magic and teleported away to the one person who would get someone he needs.

His own brother.

~~~

Inky had a great day. He did. He had checked the other AUs and even made two new copies. Error didn't destroy any of his creations and Nightmare's gang had been quiet all day.

At least he did have a good day until Nightmare himself teleported to him with a battered Dream in his arms.

"Nightmare!" Inky cried, pulling out his paintbrush and got ready for a fight. "What do you want?! What do you want with Dream?!" He shouted angrily.

Nightmare growled- no, snarled lowly at the colourful skeleton. It was then Inky realized the strain in the air where Nightmare's magic bled into the environment. He shivered at the feeling of destruction he had only felt when he had battled Error a long time ago.

"Where. Is. He." Nightmare demanded lowly, his arm pulling Dream's arm backwards until the bright skeleton cried out in pain.

Inky's eyes widened and he growled. "Let him go Nightmare!"

"Not until you tell me where he is." Nightmare responded in a low growl. He trembled with barely contained anger, his magic flaring wildly around him.

"He who?!" Inky asked, having no idea what Nightmare was talking about.

"WHERE IS DUST?!!" Nightmare hollered and broke Dream's arm making him cry out in pain. Inky gasped in shock before he raised his brush to attack.

But Nightmare merely batted it away with a single tentacle and slammed Inky into the ground. Inky coughed before groaning in pain. Nightmare stood over him glaring hatefully down at the colourful skeleton. Fury and Malice curled around him like a cloak as his emotions ran wild. This surprised the two light Sanses despite the pain. They never knew Nightmare would be capable of this level of emotional intensity.

"I'm not asking again. Where is my Dust?!!" Nightmare hollered.

"Why are you asking me?!" Inky yelled back in defence. He had no idea what was happening or what had caused Nightmare's sudden attack. And alone at that.

"I came back one morning to find that one of my boys was missing." Nightmare started speaking through clenched teeth. "He has been missing for **days**. We all searched for him and we found his phone in an UnderSwap au. So either you tell me where he is or I will destroy every last GODDAMN AU TO FIND HIM!" Nightmare ended his statement with a yell of pure ferocious anger.

Inky shuddered at the threat and growled back defensively. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"THEN HELP ME FIND HIM OR ELSE!"

Inky was about to yell back when he noticed something.

Nightmare was... crying.

He blinked several times thinking he imagined it but no. The dark emotionless skeleton was crying. Dark blue tears streamed down from his one eye, still glaring down at Inky. Both Dream and Inky noticed the shaking but they assumed it was from anger. Could... could Nightmare be shaking because of something else? Was he crying because of Dust being missing?

"I-" Inky stuttered. He had no words. He didn't know what to do to deal with this. He had never seen Nightmare show any sliver of emotion, much less crying. But here he was, shaking with tears streaming down his face. Even as he held Dream, it was visible that he was just... Worried. Scared even?

"I- I don't know where he is. But... I- I don't know HOW to help." Inky responded, still shocked at what he was seeing.

Nightmare shuddered and shook harder. "THEY'RE YOUR CREATIONS! IT'S YOUR MAGIC! SO FIND HIM!"

"Nightmare..." Inky started slowly and stood up. Nightmare didn't hold him down at all, not until he made threatening movements. "There are millions of AUs. It will take a while to find any trace of him."

"I don't care! Just find him! Just fucking find him!" Nightmare hollered and pushed Dream at Inky. Both skeletons grunted in surprise but they didn't have time to respond before Nightmare teleported away.

Both skeletons stood still in shock at what had happened. This had never happened before. They never thought this would happen. Ever. Dream took a breath and pushed himself off of Inky.

"Well, I think we should get started on finding Dust." he said and winced in pain. His brother really had done a number on him.

"Maybe after you get patched up first." Inky suggested and picked up his brush. What had transpired finally solidified inside his mind. Could...could Nightmare really be worried? Was he not as emotionless as Inky had thought?

The colourful skeleton didn't think much of it. Right now he needed to find Dust. He may not like the black skeleton or his gang but he couldn't say no to the stricken look on his face.

~~~

"FUCK! FUCKING GODDAMMIT!!" Nightmare hollered and threw his chair at his wall. "STUPID! FUCKING STUPID! WHY DID I ASK A FAVOUR FROM THEM?!" He yelled at himself as he destroyed his desk with his bare hands. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! THEY WON'T HELP! THEY WILL NEVER HELP! WHY WAS I SO FUCKING GODDAMN STUPID!??!!!"

Nightmare screamed as he threw apart his room. He didn't know what had come over him to demand help from that uncontrollable Creator. Nor from his own goody two shoes brother! He had just been so **MAD**. He was so mad when he found Dust's phone in an AU with no Dust anywhere to be found.

He let out another cry of anguish and threw a piece of the desk at his door. The broken piece was caught easily by a black, scarred hand.

Error stood at the doorway staring blankly at the mess in Nightmare's room. His posture was tall and ready for any danger. Scars littered his body from the top of his skull to his toes. He wore a black trench coat with blue stitching, black slacks, black fingerless gloves, red shoes and a red turtleneck sweater.

Error scanned the ruined remains of Nightmare's room before he stared at the black skeleton himself. Nightmare looked surprised before he growled.

"What do you want?"

Error raised a brow before letting the piece of the desk drop to the floor, joining the rest. " **hORror, CrOSs and KiLLeR wEre WorrIEd AbOut yOu.** " Error informed him. " **ThEy sAid THat YoU JuSt LeFT AfTer scReAmINg. TheY CAllEd mE.** "

Nightmare scoffed and looked away with his arms crossed. "Yeah well tell them to stop worrying. I'm fine."

 **YoU SUre?** " Error raised a brow at Nightmare.

"Yes!" Nightmare snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

" **OnE, YoU ScaREd tHE OtheRs wIth YOuR OuTBUrst. tWO, yOu ToRE ApaRt YoUr RooM. aND ThREe, YOu'Re cRYing.** "

The last one surprised Nightmare and he raised a hand to touch his face. Sure enough his fingers were wet with tears. He scowled as more tears fell.

"I told you I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Nightmare yelled at Error but there was no venom in his voice. Error looked him over and stepped closer, ignoring the broken pieces of whatever remained on the floor. Nightmare stepped back instinctively even though he knew Error wouldn't hurt him. He saw Nightmare as one of his and vice versa. "What?!" he demanded when Error didn't speak a word.

Error paused, considering his words before speaking. " **Is IT abOUt DuST?** "

The dam broke and Nightmare screamed aloud, sending a chill down anyone's spine in hearing range. Anyone's but Error's. He watched as Nightmare began tearing apart his room again, screaming his frustrations.

Error let Nightmare tear apart everything for a while before he sighed. He stood behind Nightmare and wrapped his arms around him, pinning Nightmare's arms to the side.

"Error!" Nightmare screamed and struggled immediately, his tentacles flaring around aimlessly. "Let me go!"

Error ignored him and pulled him to his cheer. Error being taller than Nightmare made the inky skeleton's skull lay over his sternum and over his Soul. Nightmare continued to spew out curses and demands at Error to release him but the glitching skeleton paid no mind.

Error only pulled him closer like a hug and hushed him gently, like a father to his son.

" **Shh...It'S aLrIGht. JuSt leT iT ouT. it'S aLrIGht tO be SCaRed.** "

"I'm not scared! Let me go, Error!" Nightmare struggled in Error's arms but to no avail. The taller was much stronger than him.

" **YeS yOu arE. YoU'Re scArED aBOut dUst.** "

At the mention of one of his boys who was currently missing, Nightmare broke. He stopped struggling and laid limp in Error's arms. Blue tears streamed down his face from his eye socket and onto the floor. His corrupted Soul in pain with worry and fear for one of his.

Error didn't mention anything about his sobbing and sat down, pulling the dark skeleton into his lap. Nightmare buried his face into Error's chest and sobbed. He was so... so worried and terrified for Dust. He didn't know where he was or even if he was okay. He didn't know if he was hurt or even dead. Dust had been missing for almost a week and there was no trace of him. Nightmare was right to be worried. He was dead worried about Dust.

They stayed like that for a while until Nightmare managed to control his emotions once again. He wiped away his tears and pulled away from Error's chest with a small sniffle. "S-sorry..." he apologized hesitantly. It was weird of him to apologize for anything. But Error wouldn't judge him or think less of him if he apologized.

" **nO wOrRies.** " Error responded instantly. He understood Nightmare's worry. Hell, he had become worried too when Killer had explained what had happened.

"I just- it's almost been a week and we haven't heard anything about him." Nightmare explained, his Soul growing uneasy at the scenarios playing in his head. "W-what if he's hurt or dust? Hell what if he got r-raped again and I wasn't there to protect him this time? I just- he needs me and I can't- I can't- I-!"

Error hushed Nightmare's frantic rambling. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that Nightmare felt like this or acted like this. But then again, he shouldn't. Nightmare wasn't emotionless like everyone said he was. He could still feel emotions. It was just difficult to feel them past all the pain, anger and jealousy when he had eaten the apples. Nightmare could feel. He could love, just like any other monster. He worried for what was his constantly. No emotionless monster would feel or act like this.

" **Shh... DoN'T wOrrY. We'Ll fInD DusT and MaKe whOeVEr tOOk hIm PAy.** " Error promised. Just like Nightmare, he saw Dust as one of his. He was going to find Dust even if he had to tear apart the whole multiverse to find him.

Error spotted a picture frame and picked it up carefully. His eyes softened at the picture contained inside. This just proved Nightmare cared for his gang. That he had emotions. He gave the frame to Nightmare who clung onto it as soon as he grabbed it.

Nightmare let out a shuddering breath as he held the picture close. He needed to find Dust. He needed to find him fast.

He went to get up and look for his missing skeleton when Error stopped him. He turned to look at the taller in confusion.

"Error? Let me go. I need to find Dust." He said determinedly only to stop when Error shook his skull.

" **No, I'Ll fInD hIM. YOu sTAy heRe wiTh the ReST oF YoUr GROup.** "

Nightmare's eye widened. "But-!"

Error cut him off. " **YoU worRIed YoUR gANg enouGH. I'LL fINd hIM anD BrINg HiM baCk.** "

Nightmare wanted to protest but under Error's firm look, he relented with a huff. "Fine." he looked up at the glitching skeleton. "But you better bring me the person who took him!"

Error nodded and opened a portal. He gave Nightmare a parting nod and jumped through. The portal closed behind him.

Nightmare sighed defeated and looked back down at the picture. Dust was who knows where and maybe hurt. But Error was right. He had worried his boys long enough. There was no use staying there, throwing another fit and worry them further.

With that thought in mind, he put the picture on his ruined bed and left his room to find the rest of his gang. He'd clean all of this up later. Right now he needed to show his gang that he is fine.

It didn't stop his Soul from worrying though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hi! X here! I edited the chapter and fixed some errors. I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Dust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another one. Thank DarkBlueSoul012 for the idea. Sorry for any Dust fans. I promise I'll move on to other characters soon. But for now, have a suffering Dust. Sorry but not that sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING FOR TORTURE AND NON-CON TOUCHING.**

\--- **SOMEWHERE IN AN ANOTHER AU** \---

In the silent town of Snowdin, the air is a chilling cold. Much colder than the normal temperature of Snowdin. Caught in the frozen weather for too long will freeze even the toughest monster.

It was silent. No monster in sight. The area clouded in mist hiding everything from sight. There was no sound. No happy chatter. No cheerful laughs or even music. Just dead silence.

Dust gasped as he was abruptly awoken by a splash of ice cold water. He coughed out some water that managed to sneak its way into his mouth. He shivered as the cold soaked his clothes and bit his bones. He was suspended in the air by magical red strings designed to restrain someone. The strings wrapped around his arms, wrists, legs, ankles and even his cervical vertebrae. He looked up with wavering eye lights at his kidnapper.

An UnderSwap Papyrus. But this one was different than the ones he had seen and dusted before. This one had red and orange eye lights, similar to his. His fingers had the same red strings he was tied up with. Dust and blood stained his clothes. Usually meeting anyone who kills for fun would be Dust's best friend like Killer. But this one didn't make him feel safe or any good emotion. This one sent shivers down his spine and a bolt of fear through his Soul.

The Papyrus smirked down at Dust and dropped the bucket, the same one he used to gather the freezing water from the river.

"you're awake. good. what's a toy if it's unresponsive?" he said with a manic grin.

Dust shook in his bonds and tried to struggle only to choke when the strings on his neck tightened.

"ah ah ah~" he clicked his tongue at the bound monster. "be a good toy. or else." his eye glowed red for a moment.

Dust shook his skull and tried to struggle more. "No! Let me go! L-let me go!" he cried only to swallow a scream when Papyrus punched him. He went silent after that, keeping his noise down as his cheek stung among his other wounds.

"you know, if you would just submit and be nice I might consider letting you feel good." he purred, leaning down to lick Dust's cheek making the skeleton bite down a whimper.

"Like hell! You're lying! Let me go! When I get out of this I'll-" his words were cut off when Papyrus punched him again. He didn't stop punching him, letting out his anger on Dust until he was covered in new bruises.

Papyrus huffed in frustration and stood up tall, fixing the sleeves of his hoodie. He looked over Dust who was shaking from pain and cold. He shook his skull and walked over to a corner.

Dust watched him with wary eyes as Papyrus began pulling something out of a closet. Dust still wasn't sure where he was at the moment. He had just wanted to hide from Nightmare when he had suddenly been caught in red strings.

After the LustVerse incident, he was too ashamed of himself. Nightmare didn't need anyone like him. He was busy enough without dealing with someone like Dust. Nightmare was... Nightmare was too nice. Too nice to him and the group. He got his own issues with Inky and Dream.

Nightmare was the keeper of nightmares and negative emotions. He was the monster who hid under the bed and in the closet. He was the monster who killed without mercy. The monster who was cold and unforgiving. Nightmare didn't need to associate with someone like Dust.

Dust was just... a weakness to him. It occurred to Dust a few days after the incident. Nightmare was strong, yes. But Dust wasn't. Not anymore. If anyone knew about Dust and his fear, they'd use him against Nightmare. They'd use him to hurt Nightmare. To break him. Dust couldn't let that happen. He would never endanger Nightmare or his friends with his fear. They'd be better off without him. Like he had been of any use before.

So Dust had decided to leave, to hide in a forgotten AU, far away and hidden from everyone. They'd be safer without him. He hadn't been able to save his Papyrus from the demon. He hadn't been able to save his world from the demon. He hadn't been able to save himself from Doggo. He should at least save his friends from himself.

He had found a forgotten UnderSwap timeline left behind from a genocide run. Dust had planned to stay there forever. He had pulled out his phone to shut it down when magic strings wrapped around him. He had struggled and used his knife to cut the strings but one had grabbed hold of his Soul and he had passed out from the pain.

He had woken up had been tied up somewhere in a dark room with his knife gone and magic unusable. This Papyrus had apparently killed everyone in his AU because he hadn't been able to take the abuse everyone had put him through because of his magic. As the only monster who had been able to make these strings- strings that could kill or prevent a monster from using their magic- he was had been shunned out and insulted. When his only support, his Sans, had been killed by other monsters he had snapped. Now he was alone in his empty AU with no one to talk to. Kind of like Dust himself. Except Dust hadn't kidnapped other monsters to use as playthings.

This world's Papyrus finally finished grabbing whatever he was searching for and laid the things neatly on a metal table. Dust's Soul shuddered at the torture equipment laid out. Whips, knives, syringes, and many more he didn't dare say. He was terrified.

This Papyrus liked to break his toys. Said they were more compliant. At that moment, the toy was Dust.

Papyrus turned to him and moved his fingers, making the strings holding Dust move. His clothes were removed and he was moved to a metal table. His limbs were tied to the legs of the table by the strings making him lay spread out and exposed.

Dust struggled in his binds to no avail. He wasn't strong enough to break through the strings and he wasn't able to use his magic to escape. His bones were littered with cuts and bruises from the last session. Sometimes the monster would leave his wounds unattended to torture him more. But usually he healed them all perfectly without any scars.

Papyrus looked over the struggling monster with sick satisfaction. The feisty ones were the most fun to break. He looked over the bones of the other skeleton and trailed his finger over the ribs.

Dust cried out and struggled more, cursing up a storm at the native skeleton. Papyrus paid the sounds no mind as he examined the others body, considering on what he should do next. He then trailed his finger on Dust's femur, making the skeleton freeze.

This Papyrus had found out about his fear not long after he had begun these torture sessions. He never touched Dust, not inexplicably. But he loved teasing Dust about it, taunting the skeleton by arousing him but never touching him. It scared Dust. To him, it was worse than straight up rape since he couldn't be sure when he'd be defiled again.

Papyrus took note of the silence and smirked as he trailed the inside of the femur. He chuckled silently when his toy tried to close his legs to fend off the touches. He had to say he was surprised of this fear his toy possessed. While it did make him very hard of the idea to just take the other then like the toy he was, the teasing and reactions brought by the skeleton were amusing. He'd take the other, that was a given. But not then. Then it was just too amusing, watching him freak out over some soft, suggestive touching. When he got bored however, he would take him ruthlessly. He awaited that day patiently. But right then he had other things to attend to.

He raised his hand from the now crying skeleton and picked up a knife. He brandished it in front of him, examining the sharp edge and smirked down at Dust.

"now, are you going to be good?" he asked.

Dust shook fearfully on the cold table, purple tears escaping his sockets. He scolded himself for being so weak. He looked up at the native skeleton with a glare, putting as much venom as he could in his words. "Fuck you."

The skeleton hummed before smirking and lowered the knife to Dust's ribs. "soon, my toy. soon."

Dust screams rang through the silent town followed by joyous laughter. Dust kept reminding himself to stay strong. To not break. Even through all the pain and fear, he told himself to stay strong.

Every night after the kidnapper was done and tied him back to his original position, he would cry himself to sleep screaming for held in his mind. He pleaded for someone to save him. He pleaded for **Nightmare** to save him.

He just wanted his protector to come and save him from his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what au I should use so I made one up. If it's similar to any aus already present that is a total coincidence. I have red strings stuck in my mind after reading a manga. (I'm not a fan! I was just craving for new books and a manga was the only thing available).
> 
> Well anyway, hope you like this!


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky gets a revelation, Nightmare relaxes a tad and Dust is found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah! This is getting longer than expected. No complaints, just surprising since this isn't planned at all. Here's a new chapter!

_"THEN FIND HIM! JUST FUCKING FIND HIM!!!"_

Inky sighed harshly as he stepped into another AU. He couldn't get Nightmare's broken voice or the sight of his tears off his mind. It was engraved there through shock and the adrenaline rush that had accompanied said emotion. Inky knew he shouldn't go with whatever Nightmare demanded but he couldn't just let Dust die wherever he is. He shouldn't help. Dust was evil, he'd just dust more of Inky's creations if he came back. That was guaranteed. Nightmare wasn't going to stop anytime soon so what was the point?

Maybe it was because Dust was technically one of Inky's children- one of his creations. He was supposed to protect him and that meant he had to save him... right?

Inky let out a gasp as a realization crashed into him like a brick to the face. He had created Dust. He had created Horror, Killer and even Cross. He had created everyone with a few exceptions like Error and Nightmare. They were his creations. His children. And yet... He treated them terribly. Granted they did destroy his other creations but... was it his fault? He ignored them, practically **abused** them if he looked at it from a technical standpoint. He was... he was a terrible protector. He _let_ his creations go astray. He let them be hurt and hurt others.

He wasn't fit to protect them.

...But he did know someone who was.

Inky was ripped from his thoughts when Outer popped in.

"Did you find him?" Inky asked, deflating when Outer shook his skull in negative.

"Sorry Ink, Dust isn't in any OuterTale AU." Outer said after having checked all of the OuterTale AUs. "Why are we searching for him? Isn't it great he's gone? One monster less that will destroy everything. Besides, isn't Dust aiding Nightmare?"

Inky flinched at his words. That was the exact same thought he had had earlier. But... "It's not fair. Despite what they did, Dust doesn't deserve to be stuck in whatever situation he could be in right now. Nightmare-" Inky stopped himself from saying more. He shouldn't... He shouldn't let anyone know about Nightmare's breakdown. That's another can of worms he's not too keen to open at the moment.

"They can change." he said firmly. "We can make them change. But we can't if they're dusted."

Outer shrugged, he couldn't really argue with Ink. "Alright. I'll go check in with the others." he said and blipped away.

Inky let out another sigh as he was left alone once more. He should hurry and find Dust. The other could be in serious danger right then. Inky was aware of the more violent AUs that were out there.

He opened another portal and jumped through. He hoped he was getting closer to Dust. He wouldn't be able to bear to see Nightmare in tears again. It was just... wrong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare let out a tired huff as he finished fixing up his bedroom. Somewhat.

He had cleaned up all the debris and wreckage from his fit but now his bedroom was empty as fuck. No furniture anywhere except for a slightly cracked closet door and side table plus the picture frame. He pretty much obliterated the rest. He needed to steal some furniture soon after that. Despite being the keeper of nightmares and negative emotions, he still needed to sleep. He wasn't Error.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock sounded out. He turned and spotted Cross peaking into his room since the door was broken off its hinges. He needed a fucking renovation at this rate.

"Nightmare?" Cross' soft voice made him feel guilty, a twinge of pain in his Soul. The small skeleton looked hesitant, fearful enough that he wouldn't look up and look him in the eye. Fear, Worry, and Hesitation came off of his Soul. "Are you o-okay? We're...concerned since you haven't left since Error came in."

That was right. Error had left a while ago to find Dust. With Inky being busy as well he had some time to help search for the skeleton. He refused to let Nightmare search for Dust himself. Nightmare had tried to get rid of the worry he'd been feeling by cleaning his room but it looked like he forgot about his boys.

The midnight skeleton let out a sigh before giving Cross a small smile. "I'm... alright now. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Surprise was evident on Cross' face but it was soon replaced with relief. "T-that's good. Do you... want to come down? Killer made dinner. It's... just sliced apples since we don't know how to cook but... it's a start?"

Nightmare let out an amused hum at Cross' behavior and walked to the doorway. He stopped in front of the smaller skeleton and rubbed the top of his skull gently, surprising the skeleton a second time but that didn't deter him from leaning into the touch.

"I'd like that." he replied softly and let Cross lead him downstairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Horror on the couch clawing at his open skull, drawing out blood from the wound. Nightmare frowned, walked over to him and gently took his wrist. The action caused Horror to jump in surprise but Nightmare didn't care. He just lowered the hand to the others lap and took Horror's chin to tilt it up and examine the damage.

"Don't do that." he scolded the bloodied skeleton, ignoring the surprise written on Horror's face. "You'll lower your HP uselessly."

"Nightmare." Horror said in dumb surprise, startled that the dark skeleton came out of his room and tended to his wound.

"Nightmare?" another voice parroted and Killer poked his skull out from the kitchen doorway. "You're here."

"Yes I am." Nightmare sighed and let go of Horror's chin to turn to Killer. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I... lost control of my emotions."

"That's okay." Killer said almost happily. "You're here now and... I uh- cut some apples. I know that's not your favorite but it's all we have left and-"

Nightmare cut Killer's rambling by walking over and taking the others chin to tilt it up and stare into his eye sockets. Killer blushed at the closer proximity while Nightmare hummed.

"It seems we need to go shopping soon. For now, the apples will do." Nightmare said calmly. Killer grinned at the idea of 'shopping'- which is basically raiding an au of it's resources until there's nothing left. Hey, none of them can make food out of nowhere like Inky can or make food out of magic. They aren't skilled in green magic.

Killer left to grab the plate of apples from the counter when Nightmare released him. On the plate was a circle of freshly cut red and green apples. The apples were evenly sliced and placed carefully in a neat circle. There was even a carved apple in the shape of a rose courtesy of Killer.

Both of them walked to the couch and sat down with the plate set on the coffee table. Horror startled when Nightmare suddenly sat down next to him while Cross whistled at the apples.

"Wow Killer! That's so cool! You're really good at carving!" Cross complimented as he took a slice from the evenly placed circle and took a bite. Killer blushed shyly at the compliment, which he rarely received due to the lack of company.

"It's not a big deal." he mumbled shyly and took a slice. Horror followed suit and stuffed three slices at once in his mouth.

"I don't think so. I think this is a very unique skill you have Killer." Nightmare said with a grin as he picked up the intricately carved apple. Killer gaped at his boss and grinned, a light shining in his eyes.

"Really?"

Nightmare nodded and grinned at Killer. "You must make me something. I would love to see what you can create."

Nightmare doesn't usually like creation or apples. Both reminded him of Inky and Dream. Reminded him off all the pain they had caused. But Killer turned it into something he can tolerate, enjoy even despite the painful memories associated with them. Even if it was just a simple thing like apples, it felt like something more.

Killer brightened up at the praise. "Of course!" he responded gaining a soft chuckle from the dark skeleton.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, both calm yet tense at the same time. They were all still worried about Dust, why wouldn't they be? But Error had specifically told them that he would find Dust and that they had to stay here. They couldn't really refuse Error and they wouldn't be much help against someone like him. It didn't stop them from worrying though.

Nightmare was especially worried. But he reminded himself why he needed to keep calm and why Error wanted him to stay. Multiple times Nightmare had to pull Horror's hand out of his head wound, stop Killer from scratching his radius and calm Cross from incoming panic attacks. He needed to keep calm. Despite his own emotions growing rapidly, boiling in his Soul like a pot of hot water, he had to stay calm and in control. His boys needed him.

Oh stars what would Dust be going through right in that moment? What if he was having a panic attacks and got hurt? What if he was in pain and Nightmare would be too late to save him? What if-?

Nightmare was snapped from his thoughts when a glitching portal appeared. They all tensed up as Error came through, looking determined and angry.

"Error-"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-did you find him?" Inky asked as Dream came through the portal looking sick.

"Y-yes. But it's not good." he informed, gagging as he remembered the sick feeling he had felt the second he had felt pleasure accompanying the pain. He couldn't feel negative emotions well but he could still feel them if they were intense. And they had been intense.

"Well?" Inky asked impatiently.

"I felt Dust's emotions and-"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **ThEy AreN't GOoD.** "

Everyone tensed and stood up, some drawing their weapons and ready to shed blood to whomever had taken Dust.

"Where is he?" Nightmare asked lowly, cold and harsh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pinpointed him in an AU. It's... It's bad." Dream shook and Ink gasped, pulling out his brush and ready.

"Let's go."

" **FoLloW Me** /Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this new one! Dust is found! Yay! But...what will they find when they find Dust? :3


	4. Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust's mind is slipping back into iNsaNiTy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....hehehe. Someone gave me this idea- sorry I forgot your name but you know who you are, so thanks!- and I decided that...that's not evil enough. THIS is evil. Heheh. I should really find someone else to hurt. Dust has had enough by now. 
> 
> Anyways, be warned, very angst. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: INSANITY, ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON-CON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

It was silent, though he didn't mind it one bit. Silence meant that the monster wasn't there. Not there to hurt him anymore. Not there to hurt him... to kill him... to touch him.

He was cold. Water dripped from his frozen bones. He could swear that some had turned into ice. He was shaking unconsciously now. He was cold. Frozen. It felt like he had been bathed with ice.

Had that happened before? It felt so familiar. The freezing, sharp pain. The uncomfortable feeling of water down his throat. The sounds of his rattling bones. The numbness after a few moments.

It felt so familiar. Why did it feel-

_He's choking. He's drowning. He couldn't see or hear anything but his own gurgled screams._

_His Soul is blue because of **him. He's** holding him down in a tub of water. His head under the water, the coldness making his eye sockets burn. He could hear the clicks as freezing ice cubes collided with his bones. He wants to cough the water and cubes out but he'll just suck more water in. He's drowning. He's dying-_

_He gasps and coughs when his lungs suddenly feel less constricting. He refuses to open his eyes, they feel too uncomfortable to open. His only focus is on sucking in as much air as possible._

_He only got about three gasps in before his Soul felt heavy again and he sunk. He struggled under the water but never got free from the choking hold of blue magic. Of **him**. The process repeated over and over **and over-**_

-familiar?

He was actually grateful for the numbness. It felt calm, almost serene. His bones occasionally twitched with an uncomfortable throb but he barely felt a thing. Was he hurt? He couldn't remember.

His head spun like a blender. It hurt to open his eyes. It hurt to breathe. It-

_-Hurts!_

_He screamed in pain as the monster snapped his left femur. Stars blinked in his vision as his senses were overwhelmed with pain. He could faintly feel the hands on his broken femur, examining the broken bone and setting it back. His leg suddenly felt cold with healing magic but it was not comforting. It was uncomfortable. Revolting._

_His skull hurt. It felt like he'd been hit with a hammer. Had he been? His skull hurt too much to remember. Too much pain. He couldn't see anything other than a blur of colours and shapes. He could barely hear anything other than a loud ringing in his skull. He could barely feel anything in his arms._

_His breaths came up in short pants. It hurts whenever he breathed in too deep so he opted for small gasps. He was aware of the blood and cracks on his ribs. He wasn't struggling anymore. He was too tired. Too exhausted._

_When was the last time he had slept? When was the last time he had eaten? He was too tired. Too tired to feel. To think._

_The last thing he remembered was intense pain before it suddenly went numb._

Dust blinked slowly, trying to remember something. Did he forget something? Wait... what was he trying to remember? Probably nothing important.

He closed his eyes to try and sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He didn't know why. He felt fine. A little numb and clueless but he was fine. He was alright. Why couldn't he sleep? He twitched, something was bothering him. But what?

What was that sound? Like...dripping water. Had someone left a tap open? He couldn't see any taps around.

What was that smell? It smelt like...metal. His mouth also tasted like metal. Had he bitten his knife? He couldn't think of any other way there could be metal in his mouth. He spat out whatever was in his mouth. But his throat felt dry and the taste didn't leave.

He could barely feel his arms. Had he slept wrong again? Dust smiled faintly as his eyes went distant and he chuckled softly. He probably had. He had probably dozed off at his station again until he was covered in snow. Yeah, that must be the reason. That was why he was cold and couldn't see. He was covered in snow. All he had to do was move and he'd see light soon.

He tried to move his body but he barely moved. Huh. Maybe he was still tired. That was probably it. Just a nice nap and he'd wake up feeling energised.

He closed his eyes to sleep but he found that he couldn't. Why? He felt fine. Maybe a little cold but it just went right through him.

"Really brother?"

Dust's eyes snapped opened at the voice. He strained his neck to look up. That couldn't be right. He had to be dreaming.

His breathing stopped. There hovering in front of him was his brother. The same skull. The same smile. The same red flowing scarf. His brother, Papyrus.

"P-Paps?" Dust rasped out, ignoring how thin his voice sounded and how much it hurt to talk.

"Oh Brother, you have gotten yourself in such a bind." Papyrus sighed and floated closer. His floating hands caressing Dust's skull. Dust didn't react. Papyrus...

"You're...here? But...you're dead." Dust said and looked down. That was right. His bro was dead. His brother was long dead.

"No no brother. I'm still here." Papyrus smiled and said in a soothing tone. Dust barely reacted. He shouldn't... Papyrus shouldn't be alive.

"I'm still here brother. Don't you worry. I'm here now." Papyrus' voice cut through his hazy mind and he leaned into his touch. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't feel any warmth from his brother. Just a lingering feeling he used to receive when his brother was alive.

"Paps..." he smiled, tears gathered in his eyes. His brother was here. Papyrus was here. He'd protect him, wouldn't he?

"Papy, you're here. You're here with me. You're really here."

"Of course I am brother. I never left. I was just waiting for you to see me." Papyrus soothed and rubbed his skull and shaking bones. "Oh brother, he has really done a number on you."

Papyrus' comment made him shake and sob, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I- I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry Paps. I'm s-sorry I'm s-so w-weak. I'm s-sorry."

"Shh... shh... hush now brother. I know you're weak right now." Papyrus hummed almost sympathetically. "But that can change. I can help you get stronger brother."

"H-h-how?" Dust shivered with emotion- or cold? He wasn't sure anymore.

"That's easy brother. Get more LV."

Papyrus' words made his mind go blank and he stared wide eyed at his -dead- brother.

"What?" he rasped out in shock.

"Yes brother. LV, LOVE. **Determination.** Don't you remember brother? We were going to gain enough **Determination** to bring everyone back." Papyrus said cheerfully, his empty sockets shining with glee. Dust was staring at him in horror as words flew through his mind a million miles a minute.

_'Don't, Dust.'_

_'Determination is bad.'_

_'You'll melt.'_

_'Don't gain any more Determination.'_

_'You'll melt, Dust.'_

_'Worse than death'_

_'I don't want you to die, Dust.'_

_'Determination is bad'_

_'Don't'_

"I..." he started but it was too quiet, too soft to be heard. Papyrus just kept talking like Dust hadn't said a word or tried to say something.

"It will be easy brother! I'll help you! All we need to do is dust that skeleton! With how much EXP he has, he's sure to have _tons_ of LV!"

"Papyrus..."

"Oh brother! We are so close! Just a little more **Determination** and we'll reach our goal! We'll be free Sans! We'll finally be free!"

"Paps...no..."

"I'll forgive you for abandoning our previous plan! We just need to get that skeleton first! His LV will suffice and we'll get what we want. We're going to get our friends back Sans! Isn't that exciting?!"

 _'Don't gain any more Determination, Dust. **Please**.'_ Nightmare...

"I... I can't... Papyrus. I can't." he rasped out, trying to tell his brother. Papyrus paused, surprised at his words. Paps gave him a half lidded gaze, judging Dust silently.

"Papyrus... I can't. I can't gain any more Determination. I'll... I'll die Paps. I'll _die._ " Dust almost screamed trying to make his brother realize that.

Papyrus didn't say a word for a while before he gave a small smile. "Oh brother, if you don't gain LV... you'll die here."

Dust felt like he'd been punched in the gut and a bucket of cold water got splashed onto him at the same time. Papyrus was right. He'd die here. He was going to die if he  wouldn't try to escape or fight back.

"It's okay brother. Don't be scared. We just need to dust the skeleton and we'll be safe. You'll be safe." Papyrus cooed but Dust shook his skull rapidly.

"No." he sobbed, tears gathering in his sockets. He lowered his skull miserably. "I can't."

"You can brother. Just one kill. Just a little more **Determination.** "

"I can't. I can't I can't I can't." he repeated those words to himself, trying to drown out Papyrus' hypnotic voice. Papyrus wasn't real. He wasn't real! He was going insane! He was going _insane_!

_'I'll be here for you. I'll be here.'_

_'And what if I'm not?'_

_'Then I'll find you. I **promise**.'_

"Nightmare." he sobbed out his name. His breath hitched with broken sobs as he called his protector's name. As if saying his name would make him come and save him from this. Please save him. _Please!_ "Nightmare... Nightmare..! Nightmare!"

"He's not coming brother. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm all you need, remember?"

"No! _No! Nightmare!_ "

"Hmm...it seems like you're so close to breaking already."

In his haze, he didn't realize that the monster had come. Dust shook fearfully and let his tears fall freely down his face as he struggled weakly. The strings didn't budge and he sobbed harder. His voice going hoarse and dying but he kept trying to yell. "Nightmare! Nightmare!"

"Interesting. Very interesting." the Papyrus purred at the sight of Dust slowly losing his sanity. He could practically see it. The thin threads of Dust's mind slowly thinning and snapping one by one. Pulled taut by his hands. It was intoxicating. Just one more pull to make him snap. And he knew just what that last pull is.

"You know, I think it might be time for me to taste you. Just like what I've been waiting for all this time." Papyrus purred and raised his hand to manipulate the strings. He moved a weakly struggling Dust over to the metal table and tied him down.

Dust immediately struggled in earnest at the words. But he couldn't break free. He was weak, he was tired and he was losing his mind. He couldn't! He couldn't!

His panic soared when his limbs were tied down. His Soul stuttered in terror, much stronger than before, his breathing coming up in short gasps in pure terror at his surroundings and situation right then. He froze in place but his bones shook almost violently against the metal table. He clenched his eyes shut but he couldn't shut his other senses. He could still feel the hands on his body. He could still hear the sound of a zipper being opened. He could still hear and feel the moans and heat coming off the taller skeleton. He could still hear- oh stars. Oh stars no. Please no!

"No. No. No No No." he babbled uselessly, his already hoarse voice protesting, threatening to die forever. His sobs choking him as he begged, he could feel his sanity snapping. He could feel his psyche thinning. He could feel his mind slipping away. He couldn't see, he couldn't think he couldn't _breathe he couldn't move he was trapped he was- oh stars make it stop! It hurt! Please stop! Please no! Please!_

"This is the time brother. Just one strike. Just one kill."

_"No. No No No. Please. Please."_

"Ah...I wonder how -ngh- how you'll feel. Maybe tight. Or loose, hah... like a cheap whore you are."

_"Stop. Stop Stop please stop."_

"So close brother. Just a little more **Determination**. So close, just kill him Sans. Kill. Him."

_"No! No no no no no no no!"_

"I'm going in. Get ready you slut-"

**"Kill Him."**

_"NO! **NIGHTMARE!!!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sits back with a wide grin and snickering.*
> 
> I'm evil.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit (brought to you by xXUndertale_loverXx): 
> 
> Wow... Good job Skyler. You really are evil... XD 
> 
> I hope you guys all have a nice day, despite how evil this chapter is...


	5. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust is saved.
> 
> Never forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter and the longest one! Phew! This took me a while and it's like, ten minutes to Valentines Day where I am right now. 
> 
> Now I did had an idea to make a Valentines Day special for Nightmare's Gang but...when I started writing, I wasn't satisfied. I wrote Nightmare wrong, too OOC. Valentines is not a holiday that any of them would be celebrating, ever. So it felt wrong to write that they do. So I abandoned the idea. 
> 
> Hopefully this will suffice for a Valentines Day special. Hope you like it!

Snowdin is cold, that was a fact that never changed throughout the multiverse. But only a few Snowdin were this cold and deserted. Almost all of them is because there was no one around to provide a calm atmosphere. The lack of monsters and abundance of dust made Snowdin feel like an abandoned town. But this Snowdin wasn't completely empty. The monsters just lack the needed emotions to fill the haunting coldness of the town.

Nightmare sat on the snow covered ground with a shivering Dust in his lap. Bruises, cracks and chips littered the others bones from weeks of abuse and torture. His little body covered by Horror's jacket that was a few sizes too big for him but it did its job to protect him from the cold, keep him warm and keep him calm. If that wasn't enough, he was wrapped in Nightmare's tentacles like a makeshift cocoon. Nightmare felt hollow as he cradled Dust's small, shivering body close to him. Not that he wasn't relieved that he saved Dust before it was too late, he is, but he was too emotionally stressed after all this. His fury had long since passed. His worry and concern long faded. His sadness long gone, leaving behind a hollow feeling in him. He couldn't bring himself to get mad at that Papyrus whenever he looked at Dust's scars. He couldn't bring himself to _feel_ _anything_ anymore. He felt too drained. Too tired.

Dust shuddered and pressed himself closer to the midnight skeleton, seeking warmth and comfort from his protector. His eyes fell shut, trying to get some sleep he had lost due to fear. Now in his protector's arms, he felt safe enough to sleep. But that didn't mean that sleep came easy.

Nightmare tightened his hold on the skeleton a small bit when Dust pressed himself closer. He stared down at the battered skeleton with a blank look and haunted eyes. He was... so afraid when he heard Dust's scream. It was the worst feeling he'd ever felt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

" _NO! **NIGHTMARE!!**_ "

Said skeleton felt his Soul grow cold at the sound as soon as he stepped into the AU through Error's portal. The others tensed up at the same time as Nightmare when they heard the scream. Terror settled in their Souls at the sound. Were they too late?

Nightmare didn't think when he heard the cry. He only reacted. In half a second he turned into an inky puddle and shot through Snowdin towards the direction of the scream. Error followed soon after, running towards the same direction as Nightmare's shadow in a blur. Both ignored the other portal that had opened up right after theirs and the two skeletons jumping through.

All they cared about now was saving Dust.

Nightmare rushed towards the skeletons house- the same one in every AU in Snowdin- and past the building towards the shed. He shot like a bullet, breaking through the door and hitting a skeleton hard enough to throw him to the opposite wall with a loud 'thud'.

He turned back to his skeleton form and glared with his one glowing eye at the monster he had hit- a Swap Papyrus. He growled lowly when he noticed the undressed state the other was in. He didn't get to dwell on it for long when he heard a whimpered sob of one word. " _Nightmare_..."

He snapped his head to his right and his eye widened at the state his Dust was in. Dust looked... horrible. Limbs tied tightly to a metal table by glowing red strings. His bare bones littered with bruises, cuts, chips and cracks. Marrow and ice droplets clung onto the scarred bone and Nightmare could hear rattling coming from the smaller skeleton. Dust had his eyes clenched shut with purple tears escaping the closed eye lids and streaming down his face. He kept sobbing one word in his rasping, almost gone voice. Nightmare's name. _His_ name.

Nightmare ignored the Swap Papyrus and the other skeletons now coming into the shed. He could feel the destructive and murderous intent coming from multiple skeletons and it fueled him- _he wanted to kill the bastard that dared to touch his Dust. He wanted to unleash hell upon the skeleton. Make him pay like what he did to Dust_ \- but his eye was set on Dust. He used his tentacles to rip the red strings from Dust's body and rushed to his side. The sight and sound of a sobbing Dust made his Soul shrink.

Dust kept repeating his name over and over again like a broken mantra. He didn't even look aware, let alone coherent. It sent a bolt of anger through his Soul yet it left behind a cold trail.

"Dust...Dust...it's me. I'm here now. I'm here." he whispered to Dust's skull right where his ear is. Dust didn't look like he'd heard him. Nightmare fought back a tear from his eye as he blamed himself for this. If he had just kept an eye on Dust, this wouldn't have happened.

"Dust... Dust please. Please wake up." Nightmare begged softly, drowning out the sounds of a fight around him in favour of caring for a traumatised Dust. He gently used his tentacles to wrap around Dust in a loose, protective cocoon and pulled him close, being careful of his injuries. Dust barely reacted to his touch besides begging louder, or as loud as he could in his weakened state. "I'm here now. I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here Dust. I'm here. Nightmare's here."

Nightmare could feel his emotions, so intense and chaotic that it was almost overwhelming for him.

**Fear. Terror. iNsaNiTy. Hope. Confusion. Terror. Murder. iNsaNiTy. Love. Despair. iNsaNiTy. Depression. Broken-Hope**

Dust was holding to the last thread of his sanity, his last shred of his mind. Close to the edge of pure insanity. Close to losing his mind, himself. Stars, the last time Nightmare felt this was when he found Dust for the first time. Before he was salvageable. 

He pulled Dust close to his body and pressed a kiss to the top of his skull, mumbling out soft words full of love and care. The type saved for his gang, his boys and one else. Especially for this type of situation. Hoping it'd help him come back from the brink of insanity. 

"I'm here. Nightmare is here. I'll protect you Dust. I'm here now. I'm here. Don't forget Dust. Don't forget that I'll always come for you. I came. I'm here now. I'm here."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare blinked blankly as he remembered the events a few hours ago. He had never felt so fearful for his boys. He had thought he would lose Dust forever. He had thought that he had been too late. He hadn't been. He'd saved Dust just in time. Dust had been saved before that Papyrus did anything.

Snow crunching made him turn his head to look behind him. He stared blankly at his brother. The gold-clad skeleton stood awkwardly, fiddling with his hands nervously as he refuse to met Nightmare's eye.

"What do you want." Nightmare said, his voice hollow and empty. Absolutely no emotion coming forth from his voice.

Dream jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at the snow covered ground. Nightmare's voice sounded the same as ever. Empty. Cold. Devoid of emotion. He had hoped that he would hear any sort of emotion from his brother. Just like before when he had demanded them to help find Dust. But...he should have known that it wasn't going to happen. But...he wasn't ungrateful at all. He was lucky enough to see something he never would have believed would happen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream and Ink jumped through the portal and landed in a vacant AU. Immediately they reeled back at the intense negative emotion that radiated in the au. Hatred, Fear, Anger and Destruction. They jumped when a black blur shot through the snow covered town followed by red and black blur. That was Nightmare! And Error came too?!

Both skeletons turned their skulls to see the rest of Nightmare's gang standing in front of a disappearing portal, faces looking grim yet fearful. Killer, Horror and Cross. They turned and their eyes widened when they spotted the two Light Sanses.

They locked eyes for a moment, the air going colder with their emotion, before nodding in a silent truce.

" _Find Dust first. Deal with you later._."

All of them ran towards the direction were Error and Nightmare had ran.

Dream shivered as he ran. This place was so cold, so hollow. No emotion. No hope. No joy. It was the polar opposite of his Soul. It was a miracle he was able to find this AU in the first place. He was not equipped to locate the negative emotions that radiated from the AU, that was more his brother's territory. But...Nightmare asked him and Inky to find Dust. Did that mean that he too had a tough time locating Dust's position with the lack of emotion?

Dream pushed the thought back as the sight of the shed came into view. The door had been destroyed, most likely by his brother. They charged inside rearing their weapons. Ink with his brush, Dream with his bow, Killer with his knife, Horror with his axe and Cross with his giant, sword-like knife.

Their eyes widened when they saw a Swap Papyrus standing by a battered wall in front of Error who's magic radiated destruction and the promise of pain.

"YOU!!!" All three skeletons hollered when they caught sight of the Papyrus who jumped at the sight of more skeletons. The others looked downright murderous. Dream shivered from the negative emotions radiating off of them and he turned to spot his brother.

His eyes widened and he silently gasped when he did find his evil brother. The dark skeleton stood beside a metal table with a skeleton in his arms, most likely Dust. Dream watched in silence as his corrupted brother fretted over the other who looked to be less than coherent. He watched as Nightmare pressed a soft kiss to Dust's skull and whispered something to the other. He watched as Dust finally snapped out of his daze and spotted Nightmare. He watched as Dust practically flung himself onto Nightmare, sobbing and clinging onto the dark skeleton as Nightmare slowly wrapped his arms around the distraught skeleton. He watched as Nightmare continued to speak softly towards the other while holding him close, something in his eyes that made Dream lose his breath. He watched as Nightmare acted almost...fatherly towards the skeleton in his arms. Like a father caring for his son.

Dream could hardly breathe at the sight. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his evil brother could care for someone this much to provoke such actions. And yet...the positive emotions coming off of the midnight skeleton proved otherwise.

**Relief. Joy. Sympathy.**

It was faint, very faint due to his Soul's compositions but it was there. Dream felt something at the sight. He felt that maybe... just maybe... there was a chance that he could convince his brother to come back. That maybe he could have his brother once again. Stars he wanted his brother back. But he knew, deep inside, that it was just a hopeless dream.

But it was good enough to see Nightmare like this. Even for a short moment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dream knew it was impossible to convince Nightmare to join him and Inky. Their lives were too different. Besides, Nightmare hates him and Inky too much to consider it. It was a miracle he ever asked- demanded really but still- them to help find Dust. But going as far as to join them? Dream knew that it would never happen.

"Nothing brother." Dream said softly, watching his reactions. Nothing. Not even a glare.

"Is... is Dust okay?" Dream asked. It was odd asking the condition of someone he fought but he saw Dust's condition, briefly, and he didn't look good.

"Why do you ask?" Nightmare asked harshly but it still sounded empty.

Dream still flinched at the tone. "I- I was just wondering. M-maybe I can even h-heal him for you. I- I know you can't heal so..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"No." Nightmare growled and pulled Dust closer subconsciously. "I don't need any more of your _help_. You can leave. **Now.** "

Dream flinched at the tone but didn't budge, much to Nightmare's annoyance. "B-but I can heal him! He needs it!"

"He does. But not from _you._ I can handle it myself." Nightmare growled.

"But- but-!" Dream tried to argue but a hand on his shoulder made him go quiet.

"That's enough Dream. He doesn't want our help." Ink said, standing behind the smaller skeleton and staring at Nightmare.

"But-! He needs help!" Dream protested but Ink merely shook his skull.

"No. They don't need our help. Let's just go." Ink said, ignoring Dream's devastated look. He had a chat with the gang earlier and they were very clear with their intentions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"We don't need your help!" Killer screamed as he pointed a knife at his throat. Ink leaned his skull back as far as he could to avoid a cut on his throat. The others glared hatefully at him from behind Killer, sharing his thoughts.

"But I can help!" Ink protested, leaning away from the sharp glistening knife. "Just let me take him to a healer and I'll-!"

Killer growled and pushed the knife closer to Ink's neck making the colourful skeleton fall silent. "We don't need any help from you! Don't you dare forget that we don't need _you_! We can perfectly handle this ourselves! _So go the hell away before we change our minds and kill you, Creator!_ "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone made it very clear that they didn't want their assistance. Why risk his or Dream's life on someone who didn't want their help?

Ink didn't forget. He didn't forget how dangerous and vengeful these skeletons are. Despite what Nightmare showed a few days ago, they were still the same.

Even Nightmare himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink glared at the Swap Papyrus as red strings formed in his hands. A lot like Error's strings. It really resembled Error's strings but the other didn't need to form it from tear tracks like Error does.

They have now taken the fight outside in the snow covered town. Five against one. The three Dark Sanses glared hatefully at Papyrus which Ink can understand. From what he saw in the brief moment inside the shed, the other had tortured Dust and had been so close to raping him. Ink had forgotten that some AUs contained monsters like these though it was partly his fault for letting it go out of hand. Maybe he'd create a copy that would be... less violent. A way to redeem himself for letting this au go astray.

Papyrus shot out the strings at them which they dodged while Ink cut them using his paintbrush. He teleported behind the skeleton and swiped his brush down. Papyrus dodged, leaving a large paint stain on the ground. Killer and Cross both rushed in with their knives held high to strike the Papyrus who turned and dodged. He shot out red strings towards both of them and caught their arms.

They tugged their bound arms while glaring at Papyrus. Horror jumped from behind them and cut the red strings binding them with his axe. Now free, all three skeletons rushed towards Papyrus with their weapons pointing at him.

They stopped when three Gaster Blasters formed right in front of them, charging up pure magic. Cross narrowed his eyes and teleported above the blasters. He swung his sword high and sliced all of the blasters, making them disintegrate into dust.

Papyrus growled and reared his strings when his Soul was suddenly tied by dark blue strings.

" **tHat'S EnOugH.** " Error said, one hand pointing towards Papyrus, blue strings coming from his fingers.

Papyrus looked dumbfounded for a moment before he spotted the source of the strings. When he did, his face went slack and he stared at Error in awe.

"You... you can... you can do it too?" he said softly.

Error didn't react besides raising a brow at the skeleton. Ink quickly realized that he was talking about his ability to use strings.

"Wait."

All the skeletons turned to see Nightmare walking slowly towards them, Dust clinging onto his arm and head by his tentacles. Nightmare's face was grim and cold it made Ink worry. Ink could also see Dream following behind him, watching the dark skeleton.

"Nightmare..." he started as Nightmare walked past him. "Don't do anything to him."

"After what the bastard did to one of ours?" Horror scoffed at the colorful skeleton before turning to his boss. "Do your worst Nightmare."

Nightmare didn't respond to their words and turned to his gang. He gently handed Dust to his gang making the small skeleton panic. Ink watched as Nightmare leaned close and whisper something to the other. Whatever he said seemed to calm him down to a small whimper as the others gently took him in their arms. They held Dust gently, looking at him with worry while some kept an eye on Nightmare.

Nightmare walked past Error who also watched the midnight skeleton as he stalked closer to the tied up Papyrus. He finally stopped right in front of the bound skeleton and used a tentacle to wrap around his neck in a choke hold making Papyrus gasp.

Error let go of his Soul and let Nightmare take over. Ink watched Nightmare have a whispering conversation with the Papyrus for a moment while everyone watched with anticipation.

In the corner of his eye he can see Dream's expression changed from ready and alert to worry and fearful.

"Nightmare... please don't kill him." Dream begged making the Dark Sanses turn to him in anger.

"Why?! Look what he did to Dust! He doesn't deserve to live after what he did to one of _ours_!" Horror screamed at Dream, making the skeleton flinch.

Ink kept his mouth shut from saying a comment about them being in the same situation multiple times. He would not want to anger them, not with Error and Nightmare around to back them up. He could handle one of them, not both. Especially with the others being here. So he just watched the interaction between his partner and the gang while also keeping an eye on Nightmare. He was most likely threatening Papyrus for hurting Dust or venting out his frustrations at him. Ink wasn't sure. He couldn't hear anything.

"He can change!" Dream protested. "He can come with us! You don't have to see him again, I swear!"

"Hell no! He deserves to be burning in hell! He'll get what's coming to him soon enough!" Horror yelled loudly, standing in front of the others with his axe in his hand.

"Please! Don't kill him brother!" Dream decided to beg Nightmare instead.

"Let him suffer boss!" Horror said to Nightmare right after Dream.

It was a brief silence, the dark skeleton didn't show if he was listening or not. Finally he stood tall with tense shoulders and opened a portal.

Ink and Dream tensed at the sight and rushed to stop him but they were blocked by a cage of bones and Dream's Soul held in blue magic courtesy of Horror and Cross, both looking satisfied at the sight while Killer merely narrowed his eyes at the portal alongside Error.

"Nightmare don't!" Ink screamed but he couldn't get past the bones without a clear way.

"Please brother! Don't do it! Please!" Dream begged but like Ink, he couldn't get past the bones or the hold on his Soul.

Nightmare ignored them and locked eyes with the Papyrus.

"Goodbye bastard." he said and threw the skeleton through the portal without another word. The portal closing right after.

"No!" Dream screamed in despair when he saw it while Ink glared at Nightmare with disbelief and anger.

"Why did you do that?! We could have taken him away! You didn't have to kill him!" Ink yelled at Nightmare as he turned around.

Nightmare met his eyes with a cold glare. "Because he messed with one of _mine_. Don't forget Inky; while I did ask for your help, that doesn't mean I'll go running to you. I'm still the same skeleton you know. This is just a little reminder of what happens to those who hurt one of _ours._ "

Ink growled at Nightmare but his Soul felt heavy with guilt and shame. He did forget but... he could overlook this because that Papyrus did almost rape Dust after torturing him. Besides, he could make another one. A better one. And... he really had no say to this. Dust wasn't his anymore. He was Nightmare's. So whatever Nightmare decided to do with the monster who hurt Dust was not his call or place to say anything.

Ink backed off though he still felt a little angry for killing that Papyrus. But he had to ask. "Where did you take him?"

"In an AU full of nightmares. He won't live or leave unscathed. And he'll die suffering." Nightmare said without any remorse.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ink shouldn't have been surprised. He had expected Nightmare to kill him but he had expected Nightmare to draw out his death. Well, he kinda did but it was mild compared what he had expected.

"Come on Dream. Let's go. Error already left and we have to catch up on him before he destroys any more AUs." Ink said, trying to convince Dream. It was true. Error had left and he was worried that he would destroy more alternate universes while they were busy here.

Dream gave one last devastated look towards Nightmare before he turned to Ink and nodded. Ink opened a portal with his brush and let Dream jump through first. He casted one last look at Nightmare before jumping right after.

Nightmare watched as the two skeletons left before he sighed. He really thought that they would demand more answers from him. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Nightmare?"

Said skeleton held down a groan that wanted to escape and turned to face Killer who stood behind him about a few feet away, crossing his arms. Horror and Cross stood behind him, both staring at Dust with worry.

"We need to leave." he said and looked at Dust in Nightmare's arms.

Nightmare nodded and stood up, being careful with Dust and opened a portal. All of them stepped through and stood in the living room of their hideout, their home.

"Why don't we put Dust in a bath first before putting him to bed." Killer suggested and everyone agreed.

Nightmare brought the bruised skeleton up the stairs and into the bathroom. Everyone followed behind him before splitting up to find some much needed items like Dust's clothes, healing gel and magic food. Nightmare gently sat Dust in the tub while his tentacles filled the tub with warm water. The ice on Dust's bones now melted into cold water. Warm water would be nice and help ease the pain.

Dust whimpered and held onto Nightmare in a tight grip when the dark skeleton set him down in the tub. Nightmare hushed the panicking skeleton softly.

"Shh...it's alright. I'm here. I just need to grab some towels first okay? Then I'll stay with you all night. I promise."

Dust whimpered, staring at the dark skeleton with wide, fearful eyes. He was clearly reluctant to let his only source of comfort go but he slowly released his grip on Nightmare's sleeve.

Nightmare left Dust in the tub reluctantly and walked to the door to grab some towels. But when he left the bathroom, he was pushed to the wall suddenly.

Nightmare growled and reared his tentacles, intent to kill coming off of him to the person who dared touch him only to pause when it was Killer in front of him.

"Killer! What the hell?!" he said with narrowed eyes while Killer pinned him to the wall. While he could just forcefully remove Killer off of him, he was too tired from all this that his Soul just wasn't in it. "Let me go!"

"Why?" Killer asked while staring straight into Nightmare's eye.

"Why what?! What do you want Killer?!" Nightmare screamed, utterly confused and irritated that Killer did this.

"Why did you ask him to join?"

"Who?!"

"The Papyrus! Why did you ask him to join our group?!" Killer finally screamed, frustration making him very violent.

Nightmare growled when Killer screamed and said calmly. "Why would you assume I asked him to join?"

"Because I know you!" Killer screamed, letting go of Nightmare to grip his skull in frustration. "I know that look in your eyes when you 'talked' with that Papyrus! It's the same look you had when you asked Dust and Cross to join!" Killer pointed out, making Nightmare's Soul stutter.

Maybe he underestimated his boys, especially Killer when it came to being observant. They were still Sanses and a Sans is very observant.

"Goddammit I just want to know why!" Killer screamed while glaring at Nightmare.

When Nightmare didn't say a word Killer growled. "Why aren't you saying anything?! Just fucking tell me why Nightmare! Why would you let that bastard into our group after what he did to Dust?! Why did you spare him and gave him mercy by throwing him into an AU instead of making him suffer by our hands?! Why did you even negotiate with him to let him join in the first place?! Did you forget what he did to Dust?! Did you forget how he hurt Dust?! _Don't you care anymore or do you just don't care?!_ "

" _Of course I care!!!_ " Nightmare snapped, stepping towards Killer with a glare. The very thought of not caring about his gang sent him to a raging fit. "Of course I care about Dust! I care about all of you! Why are you questioning that?!"

"Because you were going to let him into our group and I want to know why!!!" Killer screamed with tears forming in his eyes. The sight made Nightmare's Soul feel heavy with despair and guilt because he caused it. "Did you forget how he broke Dust?! He hurt, almost fucking _broke_ Dust and you just-! Just-! Why?! Just tell me why!!!"

"BECAUSE HE REMINDS ME OF YOU ALL!!!"

The answer made Killer fall silent in shock as Nightmare shook, trying to contain his emotions, his Soul screaming in pain from it all. It hurt, just like it did the first time he ate the apples though a milder feeling than the corruption.

Nightmare let out a loud exhale before speaking calmly. "He reminds me of all of you. The negative emotions coming off of him...they're the same like yours when I first found you. _Exactly_ the same."

Killer was silent when Nightmare explained, both skeletons didn't see Horror and Cross peaking around the corner, hearing their conversation.

"I can feel his emotions, Killer. I can feel it and his reasons. He was insane, as in he went into insanity. Just like you all. He was ridiculed and hated for his magic- the strings- and he dealt with it alone. He took all the abuse from the other monsters because of his powers. He snapped when the residents of Snowdin broke into his home and killed his Sans, his only family and support. The only person who cared about him and believed in him, who didn't judge him for his magic. The only person who loved him." All the skeletons winced at that, knowing full well what losing the most important person in their lives felt like.

"So yes, I was guilty for trying to convince him to join but... He reminds me so much of you all. Mistreated. Abused. Isolated. Driven to insanity. Yes, he did some bad things but so did all of us. I thought..."

Killer was silent for a moment after he heard that. He didn't know what to feel or think from this. He was angry that the Papyrus had hurt Dust but according to Nightmare, he was driven insane like all of them did. Killer bit his lip before sighing.

"I... I understand." he said softly, his eyes on the floor refusing to meet Nightmare's eye. "I understand why but... he hurt Dust. He hurt one of us. You have to remember who comes first."

Nightmare let out an empty broken chuckle. "Yeah, I almost about that."

"Not that I don't understand but..."

"No no, you're right." Nightmare took in a breath to stabilise himself. "My group comes first. I should never forget that."

"Yeah, so let's start now." Killer said with a small smile and handed Nightmare a towel. Nightmare closed his eye with a small huff and a smile and took the towel.

"Thanks." he said and headed back towards the bathroom where Dust was waiting.

Killer watched as Nightmare left and leant against the wall, holding his pounding skull. He closed his eyes for a moment before he smiled a bit.

Maybe he was guilty too, for forgetting that Nightmare wasn't emotionless like everyone said. That applied to others, especially broken ones like that Papyrus. Why would he have taken them all in, in the first place if that wasn't the case?

Killer pushed himself off the wall and stared at Nightmare from the doorway as he cleaned Dust from any dust and marrow.

Maybe from now on he wouldn't forget that Nightmare could feel and not just towards his group. From now on, he wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....That he cares.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Edit (given to you by xXUndertale_loverXx): Whole fanfic edited.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always go to Dust? Hmm. Well anyway, give me ideas for the second chapter! What do you think happened to Dust? Give me ideas down in the comments. Hoped you liked this!


End file.
